


[podfic] the purest expression of grief

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [52]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Canonical Character Death, Cheese Husbands (Dimension 20), Fae & Fairies, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, references to being burned alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Morris burns and Jack mourns.
Relationships: Manta Ray Jack/Morris Brie
Series: dimension 20 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] the purest expression of grief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the purest expression of grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457842) by [nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife). 



Length: 3:53


End file.
